Be Careful What You Wish For
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Aomine wants a girlfriend. Tough luck on Kagami because the girl that Aomine wants is just like him. Genderswapped!Kagami. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this idea has been stuck on my mind for a while. I don't even know why... this is actually supposed to be AkaKuro, but I thought of two more stories. So, I made it AoKAgaKise instead. Anyways, stay tuned for two more stories. anyway, You know Prince of Tennis? You know Yukimura's voice? That's what Kagami's voice sounds like.**

**The setting takes place during third year of high school and during the winter cup.**

**I DON"T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

><p><em>'So Aomine, what is your wish?'<em>

Kagami Taiga yawns, arms stretching out in bed. He spreads his legs wide, messing up the bedsheets. When his limbs are awake a little bit, he stays in bed and blinks for a while with a face devoid of expression. Then out of habit, he stood up and went to the bathroom for a morning piss.

_'...Hmm... to have a girlfriend, I guess_'

He pulls down his jogging pants absentmindedly. Then his boxers. And when he tried to let it out, there was nothing. He looked down his lower region and his eyes immediately widened.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DICK?!"

He covers his mouth with a hand, shocked to hear a different voice. Not too high like a girl's but not as low as a man's. And not only that, his hands were smaller and her fingers were thinner. He took a long look at his hands. Where were the callouses? Where were the veins? Then his eyes drifted from his hand to his upper arms, where his large, muscular biceps were supposed to be. But only, it wasn't there.

'_A sassy kind of girl... One full of determination'_

Then he notices that his shirt was hanging off his shoulder, the neck hole to large. It shows off a large portion of skin on his shoulders, collar bone and- holy fuck, is that a cleavage?!

His hands moved as fast as lightning as he peeps down his shirt, only to have his eyes averted. Boobs. Large, circular boobs. Not _man_boobs. The kind of breasts that can put a gravure model to shame.

_'One with large breasts, too!'_

He looks at himself in the mirror, his bladder long forgotten. Then he stares in surprise. Staring back at him was a girl with an oval shaped face and a pointy chin. Larger eyes. Yes, his eyebrows were still splitted, but it was covered by long bangs. His hair reached until his shoulders, black streaks here and there.

"This isn't me...", he mutters under his breath. Then he hears a knock outside.

"Taiga? Are you in there? What was it about your peacock missing?" Alex asks with a concerned voice. Taiga bit his bottom lip in frustration, debating whether he should open the door. He sighs and just opens it.

_'One that cooks good!'_

Once he does, he is greeted by Alex' confused face.

"You- Taiga- oh my..."

Then she faints. Kagami rolls his eyes. So much for help, he thought. He tries to carry Alex, but found that he couldn't. Suddenly, Alex felt so heavy. Then he hears the pit-pattering of footsteps. He almost forgot, Tatsuya will be staying for a week.

"Is everything al- holy monkey nuggets...", the handsome young man had the same expression as Alex. He swears if Tatsuya's going to collapse- oh wait. Never mind. Tatsuya's expression changed to his usual poker face.

_'One that's interested in sports!'_

"Taiga... What happened?"

"I just did a somersault. TATSUYA, ISN'T IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagami asks frustratedly. When no response came from Himuro, the redhead sighs and went past him.

He went to the kitchen and scuffled through the drawers. He took out a small knife and cut his palm. Then, he took a lemon out of the fridge and poured it on the wound. He moans at the searing pain, but continues doing it several times.

"Fuck! Its not a dream...", he mutters hopelessly after the umpteenth try. He tosses the lemon in the garbage can and patched up the wound with a plaster by the drawer.

"What am I going to do?..."

"Taiga..", Alex' voice called out. He looks up, a look of frustration etched all-over his face. Alex smiles at him and handed him something. He looks down and his eyes widen as he saw what it is.

Some of Alex' clothes and underwear.

He slaps his hand away and growls, "Fuck no!"

"But you'll be needing them..." Alex mutters with a pout. Taiga just grunts and stomps back to his room.

He locks the door and jumped back to his unruly bed. He buries his face in a pillow and grumbles out a colourful string of curses.

Then he spots his phone just nearby. He grabs it and flips it open, scrolling down his list of contacts. Who should he tell? Now that he's 'family' knows, who is capable of helping.

He gives up and just dials a random number.

The phone rings in the other line and not a second later was it picked up. He almost regrets not looking when he hears a chirpy and _annoying _voice.

"Kagamicchi!"

He couldn't take it anymore so he ended the call. A few seconds later, the phone was ringing. Kagami answers it with a sigh.

"What?"

"Kagamicchi? Is that you? What happened to your voice?"

Shoot! He almost forgot! He sighs again and decides to tell the truth. They ended up talking about it for two hours and Kagami agreeing to go to Kise's workplace in thirty minutes.

"Alex...", Taiga calls out. Alex, who seems fine now, was watching some Keroro Gunsou. She looks up and asks, "Yes?"

"I'll have those clothes now."

The blonde jolts up happily and says, "Wait here!". She dashes to a room and in a split second, returned with neatly folded clothes. Taiga inspectioned them and his eyebrow raised.

"A cropped top? Really?"

"What? Its Dolce and Gabbana!", Alex reasons out. Kagami just shakes his head and heads back to his room.

He's got a date with destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**_MEAAPPP. Hi ate sophia. Again...\_**

**_DAMIEN! XD_**

* * *

><p>"Woahh.. Kagamicchi, is that even you?", Kise asks, awestruck of Kagami's appearance. Kagami blushes and says, "Yes.."<p>

"Wow... You look like Jessica", that statement caused Kagami to raise her eyebrow and ask, "Who's that?"

"She's part of Girls Generation. Your hair looks like hers on Run Devil Run"

Kagami just nods, not really knowing what Kise meant. The two stayed silent for a moment, until Kise asked an even more awkward question...

"So, have you checked?", he asks. Kagami blushes, knowing what he means. The redhead tucks a lock of red hair behind his ear, and answers, "Yes..."

Though it was barely above a whisper, Kise's keen canine ear heard it. The blonde model grinned and asked, "What is it like having... different parts?"

Kagami's eyes narrowed in annoyance. This guy is not helping him. Nonetheless, he answered, though a bit haughtily, "Why? You wanna try having it?". Kise shook his head and said, "No. I'm perfectly fine. Though it is good for modelling... But then again, Moriyama-senpai might hit on me and that would be plain disgusting"

Kagami sighed and palms her face. She cries out of frustration and Kise fiddled around, not knowing what to do. He has never seen a girl (well, man in a girl's body) cry before. And the fact that this is Kagamicchi, the wild Tiger of Seirin, makes it unbelievable.

"Kagamicchi-", Kise was cut off by Kagami's maniacal laughing. He scooted away from the seemingly crazed girl. Kagami noticed this and started crying again.

"Ano, Kagamicchi-", Kise was cut off by Kagami's laughter again. He smacked the back of his (her?) head and Kagami stopped laughing. The red haired cleared his throat and hugged Kise tightly.

"Kagamicchi! Can't... breathe! Its too big...", Kise gasped out, choking due to Kagami's large breasts. Then Kise realized something...

He wasn't wearing a bra...

"Kagamicchi...Why aren't you wearing a-", before Kise could finish a photographer went to him and said, "Kise-kun its time to continue and who is this?"

The photographer grabbed at Kagami's chin, inspecting her face. Then a delighted smile graced his lips as he said, "She's perfect! Miss, could you join Kise-kun in the photo shoot?"

Kagami awkwardly pointed to herself and asked, "Me?". Kise's eyes lit up and he said, "Sure, Kagamicchi could join!"

"That's great!", the photographer exclaimed. Kagami just looked at Kise confusedly. How come she doesn't have a say in this? Moreover...

"Is someone like me even allowed there?", she asks, voice barely above a whisper. Kise chuckles and gives her a cheeky grin and says, "Don't worry. If anyone wants to molest you, I'll kick them"

Kagami rolls his eyes and says, "I can take care of myself.."

"A _girl _like you?", Kise taunts. Kagami glares and roars out, "Che! I bested you in a match!"

"But you were a guy back then. Lots of things change you know"

Before Kagami had a chance to respond, he was pulled into a dressing room. The ladies there made him wear a plain, sleeveless, white dress and a flower crown. They gave him a pair of white ballerina flats. They applied little make-up on him, something about aiming for a natural look. And once they were done...

"Uwaa! Kagamicchi's so pretty!", Kise's voice chirped, making Kagami blush. The blonde was wearing a white v-neck long sleeve and black skinny jeans. There were headphones around his neck, giving his look a bit more of a playful touch. Kagami stared at him in awe. He knew that Kise is handsome, heck he can make a potato sack look good, but he's never seen him like this before.

"heh... Wow, Bakagami. Never thought I've see you like- whoah... Are those real tits?"

Kagami turned around at the sound of a familiar, arrogant voice. And her hunch was right. It was Aomine. The red-haired didn't respond, but became cautious when Aomine started nearing her. When the bluenette was nothing but an inch away, he cupped one of Kagami's breasts and fondled it, earning a gasp from Kagami and Kise.

"A-aominecchi! What is wrong with you?!" Kise asks, slapping the pervert's hand away. Aomine didn't even look bothered. Instead he replied, "Wow...They are real...Have you checked down there too?"

Kagami didn't respnd. The girl seemed to be in a daze. Once he does snap out of his reverie, he punches Aomine square on the face.

Aomine rubs on the spot where an angry red mark begins to form. He clicks his tongue and says, "Damn, Kagami... Not even gender stops that Tiger within... Or does it? How 'bout a one on one?"

Kise was about to reprimand Aomine before Kagami answered instead:

"Challenge accepted, you filthy beast"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I'm finally able to post it up... THANK YOU FOR NOTHING FF. I'm actually thinking of a sequel for this where Aomine is the girl... oopsie... spoiler**

* * *

><p>Its already Monday and he hasn't turned back yet. Kagami sighs as he found the same feminine face in the mirror. He doesn't want to face the basketball club, esecially with boobs and long hair. Especially the coach; Not only will she rant about losing the team's ace, but also him having bigger boobs than her.<p>

But you have to face your problems. Even if the problem is you.

The past day was spent shopping for girl stuff. Well, it was Alex who shopped for him since he insisted with his boy stuff. He woke up in the evening with piles of shopping bags in his room. Most of them were underwear, which consisted of lacy materials. Just what was Alex thinking?

He didn't have a girls' uniform for Seirin though, so he settled for his old one, no matter how baggy it was now. He was in the middle of tying his hair up when Alex knocked on her door and said, "Taiga! A friend is waiting for you outside. Hurry up already"

He grumpily ponytailed his hair, grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room. And he was shocked at what he saw.

"Aomine! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Aomine, who was busying himself in eating bread, raised his hand and said, "Yo". He stood up, bread still in his mouth and walked to the door. When he swallowed it, he said, "Oi, Kagami. Let's go already."

A few minutes later the two of them were walking down the streets to Kagami's school: Seirin High. Aomine looked at Kagami and said, "Let me get this.". He took the redhead's bag and carried it for him, making Taiga stare at him wide-eyed and flustered.

"I can carry it, ya know?"

"You should be thankful; I never carry Satsuki's bag. Be grateful that I, Aomine Daiki, have decided to help you." Kagami shook his head at the smugness in his tone. The two walked in a comfortable silence on the way to Seirin. Once they were there though, Aomine insisted on walking her to her classroom.

"Ahomine! People will get the wrong ideas! I ain't gay, you know?"

"But you're a girl now.", Aomine spat out in return, immediately shutting Kagami's trap. The two walked to Kagami's classroom, earning stares from the ladies and men. Kagami swore he heard shrieks of, 'they're so cute! I wish my boyfriend is like that!', in the corridor.

And the moment Kagami walked in the room, Aomine gave him his bag and left. He stood there in the doorway, all eyes on him. He glared at them and their gazes were averted in a second.

He walked to his seat, which was beside Kuroko. Too bad his shadow was there, though

"Kagami-kun... Is that really you?"

Kagami ignored the question and decided to sit down. Kuroko didn't pry, getting the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. Though it was still unclear to him why Kagami was a girl.

Then class went by, teachers asking the same question 'Is that you?', and it pissed Kagami off. He doesn't want to mention, 'oh.. um yes ma'am. I now have a pussy instead of a dick now, though.' to the teachers. It was obvious that he doesn't like being a girl.

During practice, he walked in on the guys changing in the locker room, which ended up with most of them blushing and Furihata fainting when he absent-mindedly took off his shirt, forgetting he was now a girl and effectively showing off his large chest covered in a black, lacy bra.

And when he emerged out of the locker rooms, he found the guys outside, some shirtless and blushing. Furihata already gained conciousness but fainted again when he saw her. The coach scanned her from head to toe and said, "It really is Kagami..."

Then she fainted.

Oh, how he hates being a girl


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! I"M BACK~~~ Well, I just got out of hospital cuz of chicken pox... Ugh...**

**Enjoy reading. And beware of chicken pox**

* * *

><p>"Alex!", Kagami calls out with a face of horror. When he got no response, he repeats the action, this time more louder.<p>

"ALEX!"

"Yes?", came the blonde's question. She was cleaning when Kagami shouted her name. It must be something really urgent since that she had this panicked voice.

"I-I'm bleeding!", was the raspy reply. As if on cue, Himuro appeared beside Alex and the two stared at each other, trying to comprehend what was happening. Then realization hit them.

"I think... you should..", Himuro fumbles awkwardly. Alex nods and goes to her room.

_'Ah... Taiga has such a funny reaction_', she thought as the red-head started screaming, "I'm going to die!" and "it hurts so badly!", in the bath room. She opens a drawer in he dresser and takes one pad.

She returns to the bathroom door, winking at Himuro, and knocks three times before saying, "Taiga, use this. There's an instruction on the back"

The door opens a fraction, revealing Taiga's hand. She gave the pack to Taiga and the redhead immediately closed the doors.

Outside, the two could hear rustling and ruffling of paper. Alex nodded at Himuro and the emo-flapped boy nodded back with pursed lips. A few minutes later, Taiga walks out of the room, wobbling awkwardly in discomfort.

"Now you know my pain", Alex says before strutting off.

XXXXX

"Ow!", Kagami howls, clutching her sides. Aomine raises an eyebrow and asks, "Does my appearance blind you that much?"

The red-head grits her teeth and says, "Bastard! I swear I'd punch you if I have the power...hmmmmnnn", the sentence trailed off as pained whine, Kagami falling to the ground while clutching her sides.

Aomine, who finally comprehended what was happening (happens to Momoi...), asks, "Oh... you're having you're Niagara Falls of Death..."

"What?"

"Ya know? The Red Sea?"

Kagami nodded, standing up. Aomine extended his hand and the red-head accepted it. They started walking again.

"Why're you blushing?", Aomine asks with a raised 's cheeks reddens as he says, "You're still holding my hand... And its embarassing for someone to know... Its like being caught jerking off"

Aomine roared in laughter at the last part of the much shorter girl's sentence. Once it died down, he looked at Kagami with a smirk and says, "You shouldn't be embarrassed; its a normal thing for girls", he squeezes Kagami's hand gently and Kagami pulls it away.

"But that's the problem! I am not a girl! I'm a guy!", he protests.

"You _used to be_ a guy. Honey, look down when you take a shower. I don't think you have the long guy down there anymore, right? But if you do, it'd look disgusting..."

"You don't need a penis to be a man! Have you watched Mulan before? You have to be mys-", before she could finish, Aomine put a hand over his mouth and said, "Don't sing..."

"I wonder what it would look like if guys had a period...", she asks randomly. Aomine chuckles and says,

"Hotdogs with ketchup..."

The two stopped walking for a while with Kagami looking at Aomine in disgust. Aomine shrugs and says, "What? You asked"

"That means you have had one! My god Aomine I never knew you were a shemale!"

"Shut it! I'm not, dumbass"

Their bickering was interrupted when someone said,

"Oi you two... Having sweets in the morning isn't good"

The two aces didn't really have to turn around to see who it was. Instead, the two sped up their pace. But the two stopped when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Aomine, did you hear that?", Kagami asks, looking around. Aomine nodded and said, "I think it came from here..."

And the two started heading there, unknowing of what awaits.


	5. Chapter 5

**AND THE FUUUNNNN HAS ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEDDDD!**

**HI PARTY PEOPLE! BLUE ISSS BACK!**

**PArdon me for being away long... But don't worry; I still love you *wink* and I actually got back a week ago... I just had some writer's block... So please bare with me if I write like I'm drunk. And also, I'll be posting a picture of Fem!Kagami with Aomine in my tumblr. **

* * *

><p>"Doesn't this look like..."<p>

"The fortune teller's stand?", Aomine asks. Kagami nods and gulps. Prior to his transformation, their teams went on a little bonding. The two of them ended up having a fist fight so Momoi had no choice but to handcuff them together until the day ends. At some point, they wandered off to the exact booth in the fair.

Kagami jumps when something akin to a music box sounded in the empty carnival. Aomine chuckles before he starts walking to the dark blue tent. Kagami grabbed his arm and he looks back with a raised eyebrow.

"What?", he asks. Kagami, who still looks like she's seen a ghost, gripped his arm tighter before saying, "W-what if there's a ghost?..."

_How_ cute...**not**

Aomine smirks before leaning down so that they were face to face, and saying, "Don't worry, Tigress. I'll protect you from those scawy wittle monsters"

He then bursts out in a fit of laughter when Kagami's face went bright red. The shorter teen punched his arm, though it didn't seem like it has an effect now that she's a girl now.

"I-I can't believe that you're afraid of ghosts! They don't even exist.", he says with an amused grin on that damn face, wiping the mirth out of his eyes. Kagami was still glaring as she said, "You're a jerk. And ghosts do exist!"

"Ooh! Ghosts exist and so do unicorns and leprechauns! And I'm a fairy", Aomine says with a high-pitched voice and begins to cackle again. Suddenly, a strong wind blew by and the dim lights of the carnival went off, enveloping the whole place in darkness. Kagami punches Aomine again and yells out, "See? You made them angry..."

Aomine, who is slightly shocked, looked around. Okay, so ghosts may exist. Then the two heard chuckles of the same voice again.

"Oh such a lovely couple...", a familiar old lady emerges from behind them, a lantern in her wrinkly eyes. The two teens only look at her with their mouths agape. She chuckles again and says, "Come in, come in"

She ushers the two to come with her in the tent. The two oblige, following after her. Inside the tent, she orders them to sit down on the chairs at a round table with black tablecloth. On top of the table was a glowing, white sphere. The old lady settled on a seat in front of them with a smile before asking, "Do you want to know?"

"Know what?", Kagami inquires. The old lady leans further in her seat before saying, "Why you turned into a girl"

Kagami was dumbfounded for a moment, before nodding. A sly grin crept up the fortune teller's face as she explains.

"Remember when I asked your companion what would he wish for?"

"Yeah. He asked for a girlfriend..."

"And when he described it, all the attributes he wanted linked to you."

Kagami's jaw dropped.

"Then why'd you turn me into a girl!?"

"well...", the fortune teller trailed off, "A grandson of mine asked me a favor to do so"

Aomine raised an eyebrow and asked, "Grandson?"

The lady smiles and nods. Then her smile turns into a smirk. Kagami and Aomine narrowed their eyes, animal instincts surfacing.

"If you want to turn back... You must abide by the rules of my game..."

**XXXX**

_The next day_

"Alright! Gather around!"

The whole team stopped playing as the coach blew her whistle. They ran over to where she was, some slumping down on the floor to take a breath and some decided to drink their water as Riko made her announcement.

"This coming Monday," she starts, eyes looking around to see if the boys were listening. Once she saw that they were focused on her, she continued, "We will be having a training camp with the other teams in the beach"

"Please ask your parents to sign this return slip," she distributes the sheets of paper individually. Once everyone received their respective slips, she blew her whistle and told them that practice is dismissed.

Kagami sighs. Sure, she loves practice but now that she's a girl, people kind of discriminate her. When she wants to help on cleaning the court, the other guys would just tell her that 'a pretty lady like her shouldn't be covered in dirt'. And now, she has to make a detour to the girl's changing room to change her clothes.

Speaking of which, she grabs her bag and heads out of the gym. Damn those architects. Who thought that its a good idea to place the girls' changing room on the second floor, anyway?

Stupid architects. Stupid Aomine (literally). Stupid fortune teller and her grandson is stupid too.

Once she finishes changing, her phone rang. She fishes it out of her pocket and tiredly answers, "Hello?"

"Oi, Bakagami! Where are you?", Aomine's voice angrily asked on the line. The redhead sighs and says, "I'm on my way out! Can't you wait?"

"Just hurry up so I can get you home already!"

"No one asked you to pick me up anyway!", she shouts into the phone and ends the call. She storms out of the gates, not noticing Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Riko and Kuroko trailing after her...

_SEIRIN:_

"I wonder who is it that dared to lay a hand on my daughter without my consent!", Kiyoshi mutters, eyeing the redhead as she hastily went out of the door. Hyuuga scoffs and rolls his eyes, "He's not your daughter, Kiyoshi"

"I bet it is Aomine-kun, though", Kuroko quietly stated, catching everyone's attention. Izuki grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Riko.

"Look, she's out! Let's go"

The group not-so-stealthily ran after Kagami, who didn't notice them because she is a total moron. They hid behind a post, not far by where Aomine and Kagami was. Kuroko gasps.

"Are they on a date!? I must write down the details so I can send it to Sakurai-kun", as the short bluenette took out a pad paper from nowhere, hi upperclassmen raised their eyebrows.

"Sakurai? Like the mushroom guy from Touou?", Hyuuga asks with disbelief. Kuroko nods and explains.

"Well, Sakurai-kun draws manga. We collaborate and I tell him the plots and he draws them. Our biggest hit as of yet is a manga about Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun"

"Oh! So you mean Sakurai-kun is Kinoko*?", Riko asks with glee in her eyes. Kuroko nods. The two started chattering away, their mission on stalking Kagami forgotten. But the other three just decided to leave the two there while they follow the two aces.

_Aomine & Kagami:_

"I'm hungry", the redhead pats her stomach and a growling sound was heard as if to prove it. The ganguro sighs and says, "want some burgers?"

"Nah. I still have a lot of food at the fridge. It would be a waste not to eat it"

"Oh. Want me to help you with it?", Aomine suggests with a challenging grin, before continuing, "Whoever eats most wins"

The redhead grins as well and says, "Bring it!"

_TELEPORTATION IN PROGRESS~dururururudurut _

After heating the food up, the two settled down, determined looks in their eyes. Aomine counted off to three and the two began stuffing their cheeks like carnivorous squirrels.

_I hope this aho chokes_

_I hope Bakagami will get full soon..._

Kagami, who noticed that she can't take larger bites anymore, decided to play a little trick on Aomine. The redhead fought down a smirk that urged to play on her lips as she leaned in the table, her large chest flushed against the furniture. Aomine's eyes seem to have almost popped out of its sockets as he saw Kagami's cleavage.

"So...Aomine, did you receive the return slip?", she asks, licking her lips after taking the last bite of cake. Aomine seemed to be tongue-tied as the redhead licked off the vanilla frosting on the fork.

_Nope. I'm not losing to you!_

"Yep. I'm looking forward to seeing you in a bikini", he answers, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice. Kagami choked on the hotdog she was eating, before regaining her composure and smirking.

"Oh?", she asks, with a smirk that looks hot to Aomine. She props her head on the table and bites the the hotdog again. The perverted ganguro seemed to imagine something else though...

"And I'll be looking forward to your swimming trunks then", she states, casually peeling off a banana. She gave it a lick, then engulfed the fruit in her mouth, looking at Aomine with a sly look. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and the tanned boy blush. Good thing he has dark skin...

She releases the banana, a string of saliva connecting her lips to the fruit. Aomine's mouth fell open and he dropped his spoon.

"Fine. You win." he states with a huff. Kagami threw her hands in the air in celebration.

"...Kagami, can I use your bathroom?", Aomine asks with a blank face. Kagami raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why-oh... Never mind. Don't leave any se-marks."


	6. Chapter 6

**im getting reallly rusty in writing. If i cant maintain i might have to put my stories up for adoption T_T hopefully i get my sense of writing back. soooooo yeah...**

**This chappy will contain ocs. Because this is Kagami's 2nd year and all the third years are supposedly gone *wipes tears away***

**On the side note, let us all congratulate Meapster! She will be making an oc fanfic on wattpad. Entitled 'Paparazzi'. It will also be posted i this account.**

**_And i just had a chat with a certain reader. I don't have to tell you everything we chatted about since it was really short. But let me tell all of you this: Please, be more considerate about me. Artists post about being treated like printers. But people pay no mind to authors. I put in a lot of effort in my stories despite my personal life. It may take time but I update, though not very fast. Don't complain about the story being forgotten because I have a life too. I go to school, go home and still study and take care of my parents. So please stop being so hasty about the updates because writing, plotting and double checking takes a long period of time. Sometimes, what I type isn't even good enouh so I spend weeks revising it. And this doesn't only apply to me but to other authors as well._**

* * *

><p>"Kuroko-kun, did your parents not allow you to go?"<p>

The tealhead nods and says, "Mother and father are out of town so no one can look out for grandmother."

The coach sighs. Well, it is a shame to be short on one member, especially if it is Kuroko. He is, after all, part of the light-shadow duo. But life isn't all about basketball.

"Okay. But watch over the courts for us and keep it tidy while we're gone"

After that was said and done, Kuroko left. The others stayed outside the school gates, where the bus will pick them up.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the bus arrived. And that is one big bus.

It took a few minutes for them to snap out of it. And once they did, the coach was the first one to get inside the bus.

"T-Touou Gakuen?!"

The rest of Seirin stampeded inside, their mouths agape like fishes.

There were new members. Two to be exact. One had curly brown hair that slightly reminded them of seaweed and green eyes.

The other member had honey blonde hair and hazel eyes. He also had two piercings on his left ear. Kagami had a slight hunch that that guy was the 'cutie-kun' of the team.

Ignoring the look that 'cutie-kun' is casting off on her direction, Kagami,s eyes darted around to search for a certain ganguro, who was seated on the further back of the bus. He was looking outside of the window, cheek rested on his fist and his usual expression was on his face.

Izuki elbowed Kiyoshi, whose eyes narrowed as he gripped Kagami's arm protectively. If someone wants to date his child, they better go through him first.

"Kagami, come sit with us.", Hyuuga offered with a smile. But inside, he wanted to stomp over Aomine and kick his balls up the roof of his mouth.

The red headed ace scratched her head uncertainly, and just nods slowly.

_No! True love must prevail!_

The coach tapped the captain's shoulder and simply stated with a deadly smile, "No. You and Teppei will sit beside me."

And that could almost translate as 'let Bakagami sit with Ahomine, over-protective fathers. If you don't, I'll train you to death. That also applies to everyone'.

The two obliged, sitting with Riko with the lady in the middle. Furihata and Izuki sat together and started discussing match strategies, Fukuda and Kawahara sat together, playing games on the latter's phone, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida discussed about future candidates for captain.

Kagami tries to hide the smile that almost formed on her lips. Why was she so happy to sit with Aomine? They are rivals, right?

She sat next to Aomine, a safe distance between them. The blue haired teen looked at her and said, "Psstt.."

"What?"

"You're ugly", Aomine plainly states.

Kagami scoffs and rolls her eyes, muttering 'ganguro' her breath. Aomine didn't heed any attention. Instead, he pulled out his phone and started playing something on it.

'Wipee!'

Kagami's eye twitched as that sound ommited from Aomine's phone. What was that? It sounds really irritating.

The ace looks at Aomine's handheld and asked, "What are you playing?"

"Roiman Run*", the tanned teen answers without taking his eyes off the game. He bangs his hand on the seat when 'Roiman' fell and inflated into a translucent bubble. He presses the replay button and after a few minutes, dies again.

Aomine growled in frustration and Kagami snickers.

"Never thought you were the type to play games like that", she teases. Aomine's eyebrows furrow in concentration as he replies, "It's hard and challenging. You know how I like challenges"

The ganguro stomps his feet as some hairy, green person-thingy that was using the noisy, yellow thingies as an armpit scrub hit Roiman with a stick.

"Who was that?", Kagami asks, gaining interest in the obstacle game. Aomine clicks he's tongue before answering, "Vividstone*"

Kagami nods, and watches as Aomine got hit by Vividstone again. The tanned male grits his teeth in frustration.

"Loser. Let me try"

Aomine huffs as he gives her the phone. Kagami pressed retry and started playing the game, trying to ignore the stupid music and sound effects that came from the yellow, flying thingies.

As Kagami was about to make the final jump, the vehicle abruptly stopped, causing her not to click the screen bacause of the force. Roiman fell and inflated into a bubble.

Beside her, Aomine laughed tauntingly. Kagami was about to open her mouth to retort but then, they heard a loud shout of:

"Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!"

Kise held them in a choking embrace. That is, if it could be still considered as one. Kise wouldn't have pried off unless Aomine kicked him on his knee.

"Go away, Kise. You're annoying"

There was a message hidden behind Aomine's sentence that Kise chose to mock by shrugging it off and sitting next to Kagami. The blond looks at Aomine by the corner of his eyes with a lopsided smirk.

"Ooh, is that Roiman!?" Kise asks, feigning excitement. And he was doing a damn good job at it. Aomine kept shooting him death glares.

'_You're not the only one here who has got fangs, Aominechhi...'_

* * *

><p>1) Real title is 'Rayman Run'<p>

2) They are called 'Tall Livingstones'


End file.
